Edward Is So Hot When He Gets Jealous!
by xox.Andy.Cullen.xox
Summary: This story is for all the EDWARD LOVERS and the Jacob Haters out there...don't worry guys jacob dies! more than 4 deaths and 3 proposals, this new fanfiction will blow you away!
1. Chapter 1

Jacob Dies

I sat there talking to my darling Edward. I didn't like what he was telling me this time. So I stopped listening to it. It was strange how different the forest looked when you saw it with tears in your eyes. "How could this be?" I though to myself as one warm tear slowly drifted down my face. "Jacob is dead." I said to myself with emphasis on each word. Edward nodded. Maybe I said that out loud.

"Bella darling, I know it sounds bad, but the truth is…………it's far, far worse."

"Wha- what??" I stuttered, tears promptly returning to my eyes.

"Yeah, uh….." He mumbled. I couldn't believe it; this has to be the one time he didn't really know what to say.

"Um, Bella, I don't really know what to say, but, he is a werewolf and they are hard to, uh, take care of….if you know what I mean." He said with an awkward smile. Then he winked.

"You killed him?" I said in between violent sobs.

"No, Emmet and I pushed him off a tall cliff. If I were you I'd blame the rocks at the bottom, the sharp, sharp rocks."

"I, I, I…….." it was at that point I realized that, as long as I have Edward, I need no other, "I, I……I don't give a damn about Jacob anymore!!"

_Edward smiled that gorgeous, crooked smile of his. Then he kissed me over and over again, then he went on about how happy he was that I didn't care about Jacob which lead to more kissing, and then he told me how much he loved and adored me….(at least, that's how it went in my head, this is what really happened…….._

"I don't understand." He began to look at me like I was taking drugs or something.

"Well, as long as I have you I need no one else."

Then he looked at me like he was very annoyed. "You shouldn't say that Bella."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you more, but…"

I gave him a look that said 'spare me' and we both just smiled at our love.


	2. Chapter 2

Eric and Alice??

Oh, how I loath school dances. And Alice makes them all worse. Why must she constantly dress me up like a Barbie doll, that's not me….though Edward is a bit Ken-ish. It's kind of weird to think that Alice and her clothes scare me more that when Emmet told me how to kill three bears in 20 seconds……….without using your hand. It was a strapless, thigh length, skin-tight, baby-blue dress this time. My hair was straightened, and she had even had given me a mani-pedi. Ugh, now I'm even using her beauty terms. "You are so beautiful." Edward smiled as he told me that. He says this every time I wear something blue, actually he even say that when I'm wearing nothing at all….Maybe he really does think I'm beautiful.

"You look like a ken doll." I said absentmindedly.

"Thaaaanks Bella." He said sarcastically at the same moment I realized that I called him a ken doll. "I mean, uh, you look, uh….SEXY!!" I giggled

Edward smiled awkwardly and Emmet started laughing.

(Later at the dance)

OK. I admit it. It's not as bad as I though it was going to be. Edward was so sweet that way he held me up so I looked like I could dance. He even kissed me once or twice in between. He was smiling at me ever so romantically when he all of a sudden burst into laughter.

"Ok, I know I can't dance, but that's a little mlol

"No, no it's not that, you're a great dancer. It's just that Eric….is planning on proposing to Alice…now." He continued laughing

I giggled along with him…she has no idea what was coming, and what would jasper do…..I didn't realize then, that he would do a lot more than I thought.

(School the next day)

Everything was totally normal; Edward and I were ditching biology because they were doing blood testing, we were in the men's room hooking up in cubicle three. I groaned as the bell rang, had we really been here an hour already? Edward pushed me up against the wall as he opened the door, how romantic. It was lunch now, so at least I didn't have to let go of his hand. That's when it hit me.

"Where is Eric?" I asked Edward.

"Truthfully…"

"Of course"

"Jasper killed him." Edward pulled me through the busy lunch crowd, and we sat at our usual table. Oh my God.


	3. Chapter 3

Bye-Bye Phil

"Mom, calm down! Please!" I was really getting worried. My overly happy mother was in tears over the phone. "What's wrong??"

"It's…its Phil." She broke into more tears.

"What about Phil?" I remembered my step dad, back in Jacksonville. He played ball for a living, he apparently had a really big game yesterday. The two of them had been perfectly fine last time I checked.

"He had…. (she was breathing really loud)……a heart attack and they couldn't help him!!" she kept up her weeping.

"How could this happen, when did this happen, what??"

"Yesterday at the big game." She wasn't making any effort to control her emotions, and who could blame her? Her husband just, just died.

"What's going on up there?" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"Phil just died." I replied.

"You're staying at the Cullen's this weekend right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so."

"Good."

This was really strange, since when did Charlie think it was good to be at the Cullen's…for the whole weekend. But that thought reminded me to finish packing a sleepover bag; Edward would be here to pick me up soon. Let's see, pajamas, toothbrush, sexy bra and matching g-string. Yeah, that's probably all.

_After Bella left from Charlie's point of view_

The flight to Jacksonville was bumpy. It was hard to believe that Bella didn't know where I was, no one knew what I was about to do. I was very nervous when the flight attendant announced that we would be landing, but that was a while ago. Now I was at her front porch, ring in my hand. I knocked on the door.

"Hello" Renee answered. She looked like a mess. "Charlie?"

"Renee, uh, will you marry me?" I said with hope.

"Again?"

I nodded

"Yes!! Oh, Charlie I never stopped thinking of you, kind of like that Katy Perry song." She looked so much happier now. I smiled…I randomly rocked up at her front porch and proposed, and she said yes!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Edward is so hot when he gets jealous!

Ok, not even I saw this coming. Charlie wasn't there when I got home from the Cullen's, which was strange. But I went to school the next day as usual. Alice and Edward were waiting for me, they looked nervous.

Edward was first to speak, "Um, Bella, Alice had a vision….about Charlie."

"What's wrong??" I was talking a bit fast.

"Nothing is wrong." Alice assured me, "But you might have noticed he isn't home." I nodded, "That's because he is currently in Jacksonville, and he proposed to Renee."

"Again??" I was worried.

"She said yes." Alice said. How strange.

"Can I talk to her alone?" Alice asked Edward. He left.

"Bella, um, Edward doesn't know this yet, but….Mike Newton is planning on proposing to you. Brace yourself, here he comes." She walked off and I could tell that Edward hear that.

Mike approached me, "Bella..." He got down on one knee, "will you marry me?" He looked up at me with a smile. I bit my lip, what was I supposed to say…no? That was a little harsh. Maybe I could say…uh…… But my thoughts were interrupted by Edward knocking Mike out of the way, into the forest. Luckily no one else was close enough to hear the loud growling, and the helpless squeals. Oh God, what was Edward doing. Then I remembered poor Eric, poor, dead Eric. It sounded like quite an unnatural way of killing someone. Suddenly Edward was at my side, smiling. All I could do was blink…twice.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, a little worried.

"Yeah….Edward…I don't know how to tell you this but….that was so sexy!

He smiled even wider. For once he didn't find it strange how I was ok with him killing things. This was probably because he hates that Newton kid with a passion. We got into his car instead of going into school for first period and…………. (Lemon) strange how death turned me on these days.


	5. Chapter 5

Lemon

It was Tuesday now. Lauren wasn't at school.

"Hey, Edward, do you know why Lauren isn't here today?" I asked.

"Emmet was jealous that Jazz and I got to kill people, so he murdered her for some fun." He looked at me, probably interested to see my expression; he knew how much I hated her.

"That's nice." I said in, what I considered to be, a relaxed manner. It's weird to think three people have died, and three people have been proposed to since Friday.

(Later that night.)

Charlie still wasn't home. It wasn't that bad living without him. I was so bored; Edward wouldn't be here for another half an hour…can't believe how long that feels. The forest looked very inviting today, it wasn't that wet but it had a certain glimmer to it. I decided to go for a stroll into the woods, what's the worst that could happen? As I walked on the forgotten pathway, I remembered the time Edward told me not to go into the forest alone, because he's not always the most dangerous thing out there. But nothing was going to happen to me…right? I had begun to scare myself…a little. I looked around and realized that I wasn't on the path anymore. How do get myself into these messes? Oh well, Edward would find me soon enough, all I have to do now is wait.

One minute had passed and still no sign of Edward. Then the leaves began to ruffle, that has to be him. I turned around, only to see another vampire that I had never seen before. He reminded me of jasper except he had dark black hair. "Who are you?" I said with a frightened glint in my eye.

He breathed in and out once and then replied slowly, "Your worst nightmare." That was really corny; I should have listened to Edward. This strange vampire was next to me in a blur, and then I was bitten. The pain was excruciating. My sight was going just as he was about to take another bite, but he was knocked away from me. Edward, my savior, was fighting this evil demon for me. While he was presumably killing him, I was sure I was burning, slowly, burning to death…..I wish I would, I'd prefer be dead than go through this any longer.

(Three day later)

The pain had stopped, slowly but surely. I opened my eyes in a flash, and saw my darling Edward. He asked how I was and I told him I was fine now. He hugged me and told me he was happy that I was ok. We kissed and lemoned…twice.


End file.
